Magnus the Red
|-|Magnus= |-|Daemon Prince Magnus= Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 5-B, possibly up to 4-B at most | Likely much higher | Unknown. At least 2-B Name: Magnus the Red Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Thousand Sons, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Vast Psychic Power, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immunity to most poisons and toxins, Mind Manipulation, Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Numerous Spells, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Pyromancy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Destruction, Can step out of and into reality at will, Technopathy, Invisibility, Can induce hallucinations and paranoia, Can take away the powers of others, Intangibility, Can tear open space-time and create vortexes into the Warp, Can vastly enhance his own physical characteristics, Can control the nervous systems of others, etc. | All previous abilities enhanced to an immense degree, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), True Flight, Incorporeal, Acausality Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Classified as an Alpha Plus level psyker, who are described as having power so horrifying that they can accidentally destroy entire worlds. Stronger than the majority of Greater Daemons, all of whom would be superior to a daemon capable of feats such as this. His physical fight with Russ caused huge earthquakes which destroyed the remaining structures of a nearby city, caused mountains to crumble, and shook the planet. Capable of shielding Prospero from destruction for extended periods of time despite being heavily wounded. Can manipulate time on a planetary scale), possibly up to Solar System level at most (Comparable to Sanguinius, who fought Chaos-empowered Horus and managed to inflict a small crack in his armor. However, this is Sanguinius' best feat, and thus is his absolute high end and not supported by his other lesser feats). Ignores durability with many of his psyker powers. | Likely much higher (Superior to his previous self due to now being empowered by Tzeentch, Vastly superior to characters such as Ahzek Ahriman). Ignores durability due to his Warp-based properties. | Unknown. At least Multiverse level (In the Warp, Magnus was said to be capable of being whatever he wanted to be in a place where universes were created and destroyed with nothing but a stray thought) Speed At least FTL+ '''reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Angron), '''higher with psychic amps | Likely higher | Immeasurable (The Warp and its inhabitants exist beyond the bounds of time, space, and causality) Durability: At least Planet level (Took multiple hits from Russ despite not being able to give the battle his full attention, Tanks attacks from Titans without significant damage, Can tank sustained orbital bombardments meant to wipe out planets without notable damage or effort), possibly up to Solar System level at most | Likely much higher (His nature as an incorporeal being of the Warp makes him difficult to kill) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class T+, much higher with telekinesis and psychic amps | Likely higher '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ, potentially far higher with time stop accumulated damage and magic | Likely higher | Unknown Stamina: Immense | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several meters melee range, Several kilometers with most powers, Planetary with time manipulation and shields | The same, if not higher | At least multiversal Standard Equipment: Power Armor, Power Sword, Force Staff Intelligence: Vast knowledge of the Warp and Chaos, leader of the Thousand Sons Legion, foresaw the Horus Heresy Weaknesses: Hitting his missing eye | Forgets his true power when in the materium in a weakened Avatar form | None notable Key: Primarch | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Note: '''Due to the varying levels of power the Primarchs have been displayed at and the inconsistency among showings and versions of lore, this profile accounts for the Primarchs' lower showings while also the possibility of their highest showings. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Leaders Category:Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Probability Users Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Book Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hax Category:Armored Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2